Wrath of the God's path (CROSSOVER WITH KANE CHRONICLES AND NORSE!)
by This-Story-Is-gonna-be-AWESOME
Summary: When Percy and friends find out that there are 4 major sets of Gods, the realization that there is a villain to all of them that will make Kronos look like an afternoon Disney special will challenge them in ways that will shatter them. Rated T for da' big boy language!


_**This story is gonna be awesome!**_

(Leo POV)

"Hey Leo, stop flirting with that nymph for a second and come over here." Jason called.

"Coming…" I muttered.

The nymph made a coin flipping gesture and giggled as she ran away.

_Yes, got a nymph's permission to IM her!_

"I think we found it. Travis is using the old map he _stoll-_"

"What is it with that joke? I don't get it!" He threw his hands in the air.

"Never mind. So he's using the map that he _got_ somewhere-"

"I stole the map from Chiron." Travis interrupted.

"Good GODS, that's it, I give up! Just tell Leo about the damn map!" Jason yelled.

"Okay, sheesh. ANY-way, this map is from a time capsule that was under the big house. Connor and I found it during one of our pranks. We were digging under the big house and found this time capsule with the words 'CIRCA 1897' with a sepia photo of 3 kids smiling, holding it. So this thing is pretty old."

"Yeah, and _I_ think it will lead to a giant cave filled with gold and naked maidens!" Connor shouted from our right.

"Gods Connor, shut up about the gold and naked ladies! You have a girlfriend, we all do!"

"I know, I know… But she wouldn't kno- OUCH!" Connor yelled when I threw some aviator glasses at his eyes.

"Yo, shut up for a second. Percy is seeing something." I told Connor.

We all looked at Percy who was staring intently at a large hill that was covered with luscious trees.

"There." He pointed at the hill.

"A-are you sure Perce? The map says that it should be farther away. It said 5 miles from the right facing the photo away from where it was buried. That'd only be 4 miles away." Travis asked Percy.

"Can I see the photo?" Percy asked.

"Sure…" Travis said, rummaging in his bag until he fished out an old photo."

"This looks like it was in front of a cabin. I can't tell which cabin it is."

"Ooh-ooh, I can! It looks like the Hephaestus cabin!" I beamed.

"Just because you're the head counselor for the Hephaestus cabin doesn't mean it _is_ the Hephaestus cabin." Jason muttered.

"No, _look_! Inside, can't you see the whirling trinkets and stuff? And I'm pretty sure that there's a photo just like this inside the cabin! And the Hephaestus cabin is too the left of the Big house by about a mile or so!" I said panting. What a mouth full.

"I think he's actually right." Travis said.

"He may be on to something." Jason pointed out.

"Naked ladies!" Connor clapped.

"SHUT UP!" We all yelled.

"That hill is speaking to me, and I think we should go to it." Percy said.

Once we'd all agreed, we trekked down to the hill and it took about 10 minutes. I nearly fell into a roaring brook when a wood plank of an old rope bridge broke but Percy caught my hand.

"Come on, we got to go!" Percy frantically said.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" I asked him once he pulled me up.

"Something is following us. Something deadly!" He said.

We all picked up our pace and got to the front of the hill. From where we were standing, we realized it was actually a mountain.

"Holy shit, this thing is 3,000 feet tall at the least." Travis muttered.

We all walked to the very beginning of the mountain. The side we were facing had 2 huge bronze doors covered in ivy.

"Hmm, Leo, if this _was_ built by the Hephaestus cabin, how would we open it?" Percy said, looking at the door.

"I don't know exactly. Maybe a code or a-"

A chill ran through the air. Someone, or something was approaching.

"Leo, hurry up!" Connor said.

"Um, open sesame! There might be a pattern on the door or-"

"OR maybe we could try the door handle." Jason said, holding onto a large bar welded into the door.

"Yeah, we could do that." I said.

We all went in and closed the door. Before we closed it, we saw 3 figures in the distance resembling the kids in the photograph.

"No way…" I muttered. All of us had to pitch in the close the door. It was that heavy. Once it was closed, we all looked behind us.

"Oh my gods." Percy said, frozen in place.

The mountain had to go on for miles. There were rows of glass cases ranging from the size of a computer tower to the size of a 100 foot building holding anything you could think of. Stuffed monsters were in a lot of cases. A reincarnation of a hydra with several hundred heads was in one building sized case. The ceiling was so high that there was a stair case leading to the top of the mountain. The entire mountain was hollow!

"This is like a museum of artifacts. Sparticus's helmet, eww Roman… My dad's flying sandals! Totally taking these." Travis said as he slipped them into his bag.

"Hey look! What's this? It looks Treegiptin, uh Echipshun, uh" Connor stammered.

"Egyptian." Jason corrected him.

"Yeah! The description says this is a Khopesh owned by Horus. What a loser this Horus guy is, uses a fricking lollipop on a stick for a weapon."

"Yeah!" I said. We all burst into laughing.

"Looks like this is a new hallway with stuff. This place is still used by people!" Connor yelled.

"What's in the hallway?" Percy asked, his smile fading as he looked at the khopesh, as if he recognized it.

"Looks like a lot of Egyptian stuff. This case says it's from just a couple of weeks ago!

'The Crook and Flail from Ra were used by Carter Kan to demolish Apophis and save the world from being devoured by chaos.'

These weapons look dumb, but this sounds like it really happened. Who's Apophis?" Connor asked.

"Oh my gods, he's Egyptian. They're all real, oh shit." Percy muttered to himself. He was pale white and sweating.

"Percy?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. He ran the hall to the side of the Egyptian hall.

"This is Roman artifacts…"

He went to the next hall.

"Greek, yeah that's normal. But what about the other hall…?" He said. He ran to the last hall, to the left when we walked in.

Percy looked inside the hall and read a description of one artifact. He crumpled to his knees.

"We're not alone. We're not alone!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"Percy, you knew about the Romans." Jason said.

"No, no, not just the Romans. They're here too. And the others must be here if they're in this museum." He said.

"Who? Who else is here."

"The Egyptians."

"What?"

"And the Norse. 4 sets of gods. All clashing each other, all facing a world threat. They have to be connected somehow. This Apophis guy must be like their Kronos."

"How do you know?" I nervously asked.

"Because I met Carter Kane before."

_**Author's note- Dum dum DUMMMMMMMMMM!**_

_**Whaddya think? Are you guys pumped for the House of Hades? To understand this, you had to have read Riordan's crossover with Percy and Carted, the Son of Sobek. It's like 30 pages which stinks, but it was really good.**_

_**I think Percy might call for Carter's help in House of Hades, and Riordan might do a crossover! And are you guys excited for Riordan's 2015 Norse mythology series? I am! So review and tell me what you guys thought of this short. Tell me if you want me to continue it and what you think. I labeled it as crossover even if nobody else comes, but they will come if I continue this. So tell me whether or not you want me to continue, and thanks for reading! ;)**_


End file.
